


Mischief and Maria

by those_who_run_with_wolves



Series: Mischief and Mayhem [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Canon? That got lost a while ago, Darcy and Loki friendship, F/M, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/those_who_run_with_wolves/pseuds/those_who_run_with_wolves
Summary: Loki is up to his usual mischief.





	

Darcy Lewis opened her heavy eyes and woke up slowly, she had been up the previous night tending to team Science.

She felt the warmth of the sheets around her, a soft cloud of bedding that enveloped her. She kept her eyes closed and stretched out a hand to test the space beside her.

It was cold. That could only mean that Steve had left for his morning run with Bucky.

She did the sniff test next and she smiled when she smelt the aroma of coffee wafting at her from her bedside table. "Bless you Steve." She said as she finally opened her eyes and woke up for the day.

Steve was the epitome of kind and considerate. He noticed when she'd had a long night with her scientists and he prepared her favorite beverage precisely the way she liked it and he left it for her to wake up to. It was the next best thing to waking up beside him.

Darcy slid out from the bed and held on carefully to her cup of coffee. She slid her feet into her warm and fuzzy Hulk slippers and shuffled to the bathroom.

She went about her morning ablutions quickly and as soon as her mouth was minty fresh, she sipped on her coffee.

The first cup was gone too soon so she made her way to the kitchen. She looked down at herself, she was dressed in her Thor t-shirt and Ironman boxers, with her slippers on to keep her feet warm. She was fine, the boys would be out for a while still.

She walked across the wooden floors and looked out the large tower windows at the world below. The day was bright with possibilities and it made her smile. She was happy. She had a job that she thrived in, a man she loved and she was surrounded by great friends.

Darcy counted Loki as one of those friends.

She looked up at the ceiling in the kitchen, "Morning Loki." She greeted him just because she could. She did it everyday, just in case the flighty god of chaos was listening to her.

Loki had a special place in her heart. One that had been hard earned.

Darcy almost dropped her empty cup. She had assumed the god of mischief would be in Asgard but he stood before her.

And he was holding onto a ferret that looked alarmingly vicious.

Darcy could swear that the ferret had its arms crossed even as Loki held it up by the scruff of its neck.

"It's way too early for this," she mourned as she looked Loki.

"The one-eyed man sent his agent to snoop around your residence," the Asgardian replied without a hint of remorse. "I was protecting you, as I have promised to."

Darcy ran a hand over her face. There wasn't enough coffee in the machine for this. "Who is it?"

"I believe she is called Maria," Loki frowned at the tiny animal. "It is hard to read her thoughts. She seems most aggrieved."

"Hill?" Darcy yelped, as she stared in horrified fascination at Fury's right hand woman, who was currently plotting to kill Loki, if the look in her eyes was any indication.

Maria Hill was now clearly ferret, cute and fluffy, even if a lot angry.

This was not going to go down well.


End file.
